DMC3: Dante's Special Awakening Edition
by vegg
Summary: WARNINGS: YAOI!...er just kidding...and its not that special
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry 3. Capcom owns it. Lucky for them.

Prepare yourself for Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Special Awakening Edition! Enjoy!

Note: If you're a devoted and serious fan of the dmc series. Please do not get offended if any of these characters sound canon, wrong attitude, bad grammar, and the story does not follow the original.Plus all the characters are from dmc3. No Mary Sues, no nothing.

* * *

The sky was bathed with a hazy reddish-orange color. The full moon was visible through that yolk colored horizon. Today was the day that Arkham will take over the world...and eventually become a god! This was his lifelong dream. He couldn't wait to backstab Vergil when they are going to open the demon world. Too bad he never told Vergil the part about Sparda sacrificing a mortal priestess. 

"Send this invitation to my brother." Vergil nonchalantly told Arkham. The mucky face man was puzzled by this, "What do you want me to tell him?"

"Just flip over his desk...I don't know...summon some demons. Do whatever you want." Vergil added some random ideas. He wished that Arkham hurry up with the pail of dirt.

"Now are you sure this is correct?" Vergil asked as Arkham buried him in to the ground.

"Why of course...why do you ask?" the 'old' man replied. He looked at the red book in his hand. "After all, when the Temen-ni-gru rises from the ground, you will be at the very top looking over the horizon."

"Are you blind, this is absolutely ridiculous!" the semi-devil glared up at Arkham, "I hired you knowing your background in the dark arts. I was expecting you to raise the tower by a chant of words, magic, voodoo, or something! But not this cheap trick of planting me into the ground so that it would just pop up!"

"Don't you want the power of Sparda or not?" Arkham replied sternly, "It takes time, now if you will excuse me, I'm going to send the invitation."

"Get lost." Vergil whispered after he left, "Pathetic human."

So thus, the young and incredibly sophisticated devil laid buried in dirt waiting for the tower to rise beneath him. He doubt it will.

As for Arkham...

He walked extra slow to find the location of where Vergil's other twin might be. Arkham stared at the shop for a long time. Inside he saw the same exact duplicate of Vergil except this one looked sloppy. He saw Dante pick up the phone and put it down again. Arkham was surprised how different the two brothers are from each other. This Dante likes pizza, big guns, chicks, naughty magazines, and hardcore rock music. That kind of music gave Arkham the headaches. Where as Vergil who is the complete opposite, despises everything except for power, Yamato, and maybe some lipgloss. Arkham made the sign of the cross and thank god for giving him a daughter and not a son.

Before Arkham could enter, Dante yelled from inside, "Hey freak! We're not open for business yet so get off my property!"

Arkham entered anyway.

"How come no one takes me seriously anymore." Dante muttered. He was fresh from the showers, sitting all so proudly in the arm chair with his feet over the desk counter. He looked meanly at Arkham and chew on his pizza.

"If you want to take a poo, toilet's in the back. Careful it doesn't flush."

Arkham felt a vein throbbing from his forehead. This twin is so ill-mannered, he's worse than Vergil. So the bald man ignored Dante and skid his fingers over the side of the pool table.

"Is your name Dante, Son of Sparda?"

"Where did you hear that?" Dante asked suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes into slits at Arkham. He watch the creepy bald guy walk up to his desk.

"From your brother." Arkham replied as he stared down Dante's amulet.

"Don't you know its rude to stare." Dante covered his chest. "Are you gay or something?"

"I was just admiring your amulet that's all." he lied through a false smile

"Okay, whatever." the young man frowned.

"He sent this invitation for you...please accept it." Akham raised his and does the peace sign. Dante yawned.

"Lame dude, very lame."

Another vein began to throb in Arkham's head. That was it, he has had enough of this.

So he decided to flip the bad finger.

Dante's jaw dropped open and just before he could react; the bald man shoves his desk at him.

Arkham saw the chance and ran out of the shop before Dante could see him. He summoned a couple of demons to defeat Dante.

So as we see it in this scenario, Dante flips coolly on top of his desk and catches one of his trademark guns. He hops down and mutters something about the invitation. He catches his pizza, picking up a slice to eat. Then Leviathian's fat butt crushed his shop.

* * *

_To be continued..._

I will continue this in the future if possible...peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC3 or any of Cap Com's creations. In fact I own nothing.

Back where our hero was last seen…Dante and his shop was squished under the butt of a huge demonic whale. Speaking of Temen-ni-gru….Arkham was right. Just five minutes before Dante's unnamed shop was crushed by the huge behemoth...

_Five minutes before_

We see our precious Vergil who is half buried in the ground. He is impatiently waiting for a miracle to happen. Soon Vergil felta rumble beneath him and was stupefied as the tower grew from under his feet. Though his facial expression looked like a grumpy and gloomy idiot with bags under his eyes. Vergil was feeling all high and giddy in the inside. Yes it was alive. The mighty edifice tore away the pathetic human buildings and rose straight to the sky. The Temen-ni-gru put shame to all those that were beneath it. _Whoa…it really worked…_ Vergil had never felt so awesome as he peered down at the crappy city that was once…and always crappy.

"Amazing isn't it?" To Vergil's disappointment Arkham appeared. How the hell did that old man get up here so fast? "The beauty of this tower…built by the great one who ruled over light and dark (especially the dark). Can you believe it? That it has risen once again to unleash its incredible powers." Arkham had never felt so delighted and excited. "Like I care." Vergil scoffed at him. Arkham frowned. _Undisciplined youth how dare you tune me out…don't you know that this place was created by the great devil himself? Sparda must've been an ass to create such irresponsible offsprings. _"What the hell is that?" Vergil pointed to a huge creature swimming below the boundaries of the tower. He frowned and looked at Arkham. "That….why that is…." Arkham paused and began paging through his red book. He finally found the page and his heart leaped. "Oh my heavens, could it be? Leviathan one of the guardians who secure this fortress!" "That is a whale." Vergil said dully. "He is blocking my view…I find it irritating." "Wait! Don't kill it!" Arkham cried. Vergil ignored the man and slashed the whale with his mystical Yamato. With one stab Leviathan fell straight on top of Dante's shop. "Now look what you did!" Arkham was furious. His face turned into an ugly brown color and his lips were curling. "Dante was going to verse that magnificent creature in mission 8! Damn it you screw up everything!" "That is none of my concern…did you bring it?" "What?" Arkham confusingly stared at the half-devil. Again Vergil was disappointed. "The amulet…don't tell me you didn't." There was a complete silence between the two men. Arkham was in a loss for words. "I…well…you never said anything about that." "I thought you understood my command!" Vergil narrowed his eyes. "How should I know? You were never specific." "Just shut up Arkham…I will just wait until he appears." Vergil returned to looking down at the city. _Fine…you ungrateful youth…_ Arkham began to leave when his ears voluntarily cringe at the sound of the half-devil calling his name one more time. "Arkham."

_Grrr….._"Yes what is it!" He can feel his ears starting to bleed. "Never mind, I'll find it myself." Vergil replied. Arkham shrug and left the top of the tower. He knew that Vergil wanted to look for the restroom. "Oh and by the way…I need you to run an errand for me." Arkham cringed again at his voice.

_...Now back to Dante..._

"Hmm…I wonder if it's dead." Dante poked at the big eye staring back at him. "Hey Moby Dick your ass totally wrecked my shop. What's wrong with you?" He took Rebellion and started to poke at the eye. "Geez…if given a chance I bet you will have the biggest contact lenses for the world record…or the biggest bowels." The giant whale did not budge or squirm for he was already dead. Dante looked around to see if there were any remains of his shop. His red trench coat lay innocently underneath the rubbles. Dante mumble and cursed as he put on his coat. He sneezed but no surprises came because his shop was already ruined. Dante search around for Ebony and Ivory. Luckily he found them in the same place where he found his coat. _How very strange. _"An invitation huh?" He looked up at the new site that rose from the ground minutes ago. _Must've been where Moby Dick here fell from._ He thought. "Hey isn't that Vergil?" He squinted his eyes up at the puny little speck of blue on top of the tower. An idea immediately popped into Dante's head and he stumbled back to rummage through his wrecked shop. After a few more curses and complaints of a bad back, Dante finally found what he desired. "This should be a whole lot easier to communicate." He grinned and made his journey towards the base of the Temen-ni-gru. To make a long scene short; Dante fought some random demons and collected red orbs along the way. He even made a small visit to Love Planet, where he danced around a pole. Soon Dante reached the base of the devil tower. This was the moment he was waiting for. Dante pulled out his megaphone. He switched the button on high. "HA I CAN SEE YOU VERGIL! WHAT'S HAPPENING BRO…YOU LOOK LIKE CRAP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs through the megaphone. "DO YOU WANT TO HEAR ME SING THAT DEVIL MAY CRY 3 THEME SONG! WE ARE FALLIN…THE NIGHT IS CALLING…I CAN'T REMEMBER THE REST---Hey where'd he go?" Dante realized that Vergil moved to the other side of the tower. "HEY DON'T IGNORE ME YOU BUM! I DIDN'T FINISH JUST YET."

"Damn that Dante! Why did he have to make a scene everytime?" Vergil covered his ears. He was extremely sick of the little red shit that kept screaming back words of idiocy. "Is something wrong?" Arkham appeared with a bag of groceries. "Where have you been?" Vergil snarled. "I got the lip gloss that you wanted…..its cherry flavored." Arkham handed the plastic covered container of fruity goodness to him. "Don't tell anyone about this." Vergil narrowed his eyes into slits. "YO YOU STILL UP THERE?" Dante yelled again. "I HEARD VOICES BUT I CAN'T SEE YOU." He sighed and turned off the megaphone. He yawned and entered the tower.

* * *

That's all right now….thank you for reading… 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Dmc 3. The author has nothing to do with CapCom or anything that concerns CapCom.

Warnings: Bad grammar….bad proofreading…..a lot of canon….weirdness and all...

* * *

The last time we left off…..our protagonist is entering the mighty and glorious Temen-ni-gru, not really 

knowing what's in store for him except the part with Moby Dick, who is rotting away rather quickly. "This is

going to be one hell of a party!" Dante smirked and continued walking.

_Good that little bastard is going in._ Vergil viewed from the top of the tower. _Soon Dante…soon you will _

_face my wrath. I am going to beat the living daylights out of you…you stupid buffoon. Then I'm going _

_to take your amulet and leave you in a pool of bloody mess. Then I'm going to say some cool words _

_and then stab you again with your own sword. I feel so wicked._ He gave a scornful cackle which

interrupted Arkham from his reading. "What are you looking at? Keep reading!" He barked at Arkham. The

old man shrugs and returned to where he left off. _Damn it…why does everyone have to react to every little _

_thing I do. I feel like I'm being watched._ Vergil looks back at Arkham and then down at the city once more.

To his absolute surprise and disappointment, Dante reappeared at the base of the tower again. "VERGIL!

THERE'S A THREE-HEADED DOG INSIDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME THAT HE CAN PISS

ICICLES?" Again with that annoying megaphone, damn those mortals for their ridiculous inventions. With a

heavy heart, Vergil covered his ears with ear cushions. It felt so much better.

Dante turned off the megaphone and huffed. "Great, the guy never listens. What a party pooper." The red clad

devil ran back inside to face his foe.

"Foolish mortal just what do you think you're doing here?" The great and powerful three-headed dog growled

at Dante as soon as he came back. "Wow I have never seen a talking three-headed mutt whose piss can

freeze into icicles as big as elephants." "How dare you speak such insolent words!" Cerberus roared at him.

"Puny vermin I am the guardian who protects this entrance. Leave now mortal! The likes of you are forbidden

in this land, you who are not wearing the color blue and also powerless, are not worthy to set foot here…not

even a by a millimeter!" "Easy Fido, how about I take you out for a walk? Come on puppy let's go!" Dante

whistled and tapped his fingers in the palm of his other hand. "Come on wittle pissy let's go!" The demonic

hound was boiling with fury. He and his two other companions wanted to chew Dante up like a rag doll. "How

dare you make a mockery out of me!" He snarled as Dante started to humiliate him so more. "Look at you, all

chained up and useless. I can defeat you even with my eyes close." He conceded. Dante took Rebellion and

full of jest, he foolishly pokes at the huge demon. But to much to Dante's dismay, Cerberus whose rage was

so great, broke his chains and chased the half-devil all over the place. "DAMN! Crap! Holy sh-!" He didn't

have time to think of what to do next. He jumped on top of the mutt and began to stab one of the heads.

"How do I defeat this freak?" Dante paused the game. Cerberus looked back at him with two gaping mouth

and one with its tongue lashing out. Dante took out his very own copy of Devil May Cry 3 Official Strategy

Guide. "Great thing I got this before it was even released in stores." He kissed the magazine and started paging

through it. He sat on top of the frozen hound that was also frozen and read for seven minutes. "Says I can use

Trickster, Royal Guard, Gunslinger, and Sword Master?" He stopped to think if Gunslinger would be a good

idea. An image of a scantily clad Yuna with guns from Final Fantasy X-2 appeared in his mind. "Nah…No

way I wouldn't look like that I hope." He thought "Besides its Gunslinger, not Gunner. But I think I would

want a hot chick like her around." He smirked. "Laced up in those tight shorts and that almost see through

top…ahhhh." His mind began to wonder off from the fight with Cerberus. "A hot chick with bi-color eyes and

a kickass body would be nice right about now." As soon as he had said that; a crashing sound was heard and

pieces of glass flew everywhere. A motorcycle jumped through one of the gothic Temen-ni-gru windows. It

was controlled by a woman…with a pair of short shorts, almost see-through white top and bi-color eyes. She

had a big ass gun slung to her back. "Hey I thought I just stopped the game?" Dante stared at her confusingly.

He looked at her up and down, "So there is a God, and he did answer my prayers about wanting a hot chick."

Dante took out his megaphone and yelled out. "THANK YOU GOD FOR GRANTING ME THIS ONE

WISH!" To his surprise, she shot a missile straight into his face but he swallowed it up like water. "That one

tasted like chicken." Mary stared at him in shock. No one should have survived that…NO ONE!

"Sorry babe but I think I was the only one who got an invitation to this party so uh…where's yours?" He

jumped off of Cerberus and began walking towards her. She still didn't answer him. "What? Cat got your

tongue girlfriend?" He teased. To Dante's disappointment, the mysterious Yuna-wannabe left him in the dust.

She went through the same hole where she entered before. "She must be shy or something…cause I'm too

sexy." He winked at himself. Dante turned around and remembered he still got to defeat Cerberus and

resumed the game. "Its show time Come on!" He waved at the beast.

* * *

next time in Dante's Special Awakening Edition…. 

The only way to defeat Cerberus is to strip him of his ice covered body…..will Dante be able to bring him

down….find out next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dmc3 and I do not own CapCom.

And all of this is not true…so lighten up!

* * *

Author: I have come to a conclusion 

Dante: What?

Author: Vergil doesn't like women

Dante: He doesn't?

Author: I was just joking just…don't give me that expression.

Dante: Oh my god! Vergil does not like women! Oh I knew it! I had always known the straight twin would be me!

Author: Calm down. I didn't mean it.

Dante: No wonder why he keeps looking at me in a funny way! I can't believe I spent my childhood years living with that freak!

Author: Stop that. You're getting hysterical.

Dante: He touched me….I can't believe I let him touch me!

Author: How did he?

Dante: When we were dueling...in mission 7, 13, and 20…and maybe part of 19. I think he almost reach for my abs.

Author: Dante…you're so skinny, who would want to look at you

Dante: You would…right?

Author: I don't like you but I like to make fun of you…hey are you even listening?

Dante: Crap I'm going to end his life for sure! I bet he's going to gain power so that he could take advantage of all the men in the world…including me!

Author: Don't jump to conclusions. That's ridiculous.

Dante: Don't you shush me hag! You were the one who made that first conclusion

Author: I was kidding

Dante: Kidding or not…VERGIL COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!

Author: Hey come back here!

Dante: To infinity and beyond! Don't you worry pops, I won't let you down! You will live on knowing that at least one of your son will give you grand kids! (Devil Triggers and whips out Nevan to float away)

Author: Vergil's not gay…(silence)…that was all in Dante's mind

* * *

Note: MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. Just so you know, Dante does not defeat Cerberus in this chapter, but in the next because he is too awesome to do it in the third chapter. And mind you this is the third chapter. In the mean time you can kind of call this as a short intermission. It will completely focus on something else that is not…Dante.

Now the last time we left off with our irresistible red devil Dante; he was busy fighting a three-headed dog demon named Cerberus. (Not the same Cerberus as in Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus) When you read the previous chapter, you must've had thought: "Oh my gosh, this is so lame! Why would Dante be that weak! I hate this story…flame the author, flame the author!" But you've failed to realize that Dante will get mightier and mightier as the story proceeds and tries to develop a plot. Remember that this is a Special Edition and it is the most specialist thing you will ever read because it just is!

Now we will stop reading about our protagonist and travel to the top of Temen-ni-gru and deal with our antagonist. No we're not talking about Arkham. He's an antagonist too but no one gives a crap about him anyway. We're talking about that blue-trench-coat, spiky-haired guy with the Japanese katana. Just look at him….standing there on top of the tower looking down and waiting…but for what? To our horror, he pulls out a small sweet fruity container and applied it to his lips. We recoil in terror because it was cherry-flavored, and Vergil was acting very un-Vergil at the moment. We know Vergil is his normal self again when he gives you that anti-social look and chops you to confetti. How chicks find him attractive is unknown in the world of men. We noticed earlier that he had sensed Arkham behind him. This sort of indicates that Vergil has a 6th sense. Or maybe he's just a really good guesser and gets things right all the time. Except for Arkham's little secret of the sacrificed priestess, heh heh, it was so evil. Yes, Arkham's yet-to-be-revealed plan will be the most ultimate and utmost significant thing anyone else has ever seen. But back to Vergil for now…lets see…where were we…ah….we stared at his expressionless face, which also resembles Dante….ha ha what was CapCom thinking? He did not move a muscle, not even a single strand of silvery white hair bend from the wind. (Strong hair gel I tell ya) The only part of him that moved was his steely emotionless blue eyes staring straight down from the tower.

Maybe he sensed Dante fighting Cerberus. (Ya never know what Vergil would be thinking.) But we grew bored and zoomed into his mind. To our surprise, Vergil was reminiscing or remembering something. And we read on.

Flashback

(The part when Vergil met Arkham for the first time or maybe not….a.k.a. That one really long scene in DMC3: Special Edition where Vergil was reading some books in the library….you know the rest)

Yes we see inside our little Vergil's thoughts and we saw his memory. In his memory he was standing in a room full of books that towered to the ceiling. It was a library and it had so many books! My gosh! Good books and bad books that had to be locked away because if fallen into the wrong hands; they will create a tower to jut out of the ground and cause women to shudder! (Sorry Jester I stole your line)

His ever-so-perfect manicured fingers brushed along the titles of the books that were all stacked neatly on the shelves. Cold steel blue eyes searched somewhat patiently and impatiently for the right target. His lips mouthed out the names of the books that his hand scatters across. A frown appeared on his godlike features. With a tan-gloved hand, he reached up to brush away some of the silvery-white locks that tickled his forehead. A silvery (almost transparent) eyebrow rose at the sound of footsteps entering the room. A man, tall, bald, and ugly appeared. Vergil ignored the peon's advice and continued searching for the 'forbidden text.'

"Leave me…." Vergil said,

"I will not ask you for a third time…" (I don't know the actual game phrases)

"Look I know your dad, we were old pals. You see my wife was a descendant of the very same woman whom your father--- oh shitty fuck!" Arkham bit his tongue and coughed violently. Which made Vergil actually backed away and thought Arkham had bronchitis or something. Arkham was sweating bullets at the moment. He almost blurted out his ultimate-evil-plan to Vergil.

"Uh…what are you hinting at?" Vergil asked and raised his incredibly transparent eyebrows.

_Thank god he didn't hear that._ Arkham sighed.

"Ahem….I was saying that would you care to join me this evening for dinner. We have much to talk about Sparda and all." Arkham bowed his head.

"Whatever." Vergil walked away.

"Okay fine we will raise the tower right now! What was I thinking? Come on Vergil!" Arkham gave a forced smile. He really didn't like this arrogant spiky head son of Sparda. But he will just to bear with Vergil for a little longer to get his secret-ultimate-absolute evil plan to work.

Vergil rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks.

"Where do we start?"

To his absolute horror, Arkham fetched out a pair of shovels.

(End of flashback?)

* * *

To Be Continue……….I promise. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC3 and I am not involved with CapCom or anything.

And remember that this is all fake and don't act seriously like you have issues with me because it isn't real and all just made up and fake etc….(yes I type fake two times)

* * *

The last time we left off on our adventure; Vergil was busy flashbacking about Arkham with shovels.

So we will now resume to Dante's battle with Cerberus.

(The camera screen zooms to Dante and Cerberus's fight. We found out that the two weren't in sight)

We rubbed our eyes and blinked a couple of times. WTF? What's going on? They were there two chapters ago.

To the audience's disappointment, the author apologizes that she had forgot to save the fight on a memory card before writing chapter 3. Therefore poor wittle (yes I typed that purposely with a 'w') Dante decided to skip the mission and move on to better things. But don't worry about that idiot; we will have to deal with Cerberus another day, so don't feel upset right now. Dante is still awesome and cheesy! And we need more stuff out there about him!

Yeah you're probably wondering where the heck this story is going! But bear with me because in the meantime of developing a plot; we will have to go into a short interview with the creator of DMC3. We have to ask him on why Special Edition is so….special? The author randomly drafted a man from RE:4 named Leon S. Kennedy to direct the interview.

Leon: Oh my gosh I'm so glad to have you here today!

Capcom guy: Err…yeah me too

Leon: So what's so different about this edition?

CC guy: Well you see in order to make this installment; we, as in the whole CapCom crew had teamed up with Square Enix, Koei, Konami, EA games, Squaresoft, Dream Works, Techmo, Namco, Atari, Nintendo, Disney, Rogue Pictures, Universal Studios—

Leon: DISNEY! (gasps and chokes) What were they thinking?

CC guy: Yes we combined our forces tenfold to create the ultimate Special Edition in histroy for you all to cherish

Leon: Wow that sounds very special right there! Whoo hoo!

CC guy: Yes that is the surprised expression we were waiting for Leon. Aren't you excited?

Leon: Uh yeah….and please refer me to my last name

CC guy: But I thought we were going to be friends

Leon: I'm interviewing you because I was order to. So I don't have to like you and personally I don't recall saying that you can announce me by my first name

CC guy: Er….okay…whatever

Leon: What is so 'Special' about this second installment?

CC guy: Well first off we had confirmed that in the Special Edition there will be a playable Vergil

Leon: Yeah

CC guy: We tweaked a few flaws in the game and made it 30 percent faster

Leon: uh-huh

CC guy: Added a gallery engine thingy so that the player/audience can see any cutscene they want

Leon: Is that all?

CC guy: Bloody palace is added and Jester becomes a boss

Leon: No way!

CC guy: We're dead serious this time and the Special Edition will be at a budgeted price

Leon: Noooooo!

CC guy: Well that's all that we have to say about the Special Edition it was nice having this interview and now if you'll excuse me, I will be off to start my DMC 5 art concepts for the PS3.

Leon: Wait CapCom guy!

CC guy: What?

Leon: Will there be anything else added to the game like….Easter eggs?

CC guy: Eggs? Oh…yes I forgot to mention that

Leon: How many will there be?

CC guy: Lots of them

Leon: You're not being specific

CC guy: That's because it's for you to play and find out

Leon: Okay then you may get out of my sight, bye!

(End of Interview)

* * *

Yes! We're back to business with the story! Um…now to find Dante…. Hey where is he anyway?

(Camera zooms to a very energetic Dante who is fighting a gigapede.)

"Whoo hoo, blast off, ah-ha!" Dante leaped on top of the giant insect and performed numerous slashes on its back. The creature hissed in pain and traveled to the nearest tunnel. "Too easy---hey ow!" Dante winced as the electric current from the gigapede's body zapped him. Each time the gigapede disappears into another different tunnel, Dante has to run around and guess, which tunnels the bastard insect, would exit. Sometimes he might have to wait forever and that just isn't cool.

"Okay this is taking forever." He gave a huff. Dante was practically jumping up and down in anticipation for the gigapede to come out. "You know what, screw this! Its Special Edition!" He flipped the finger and went straight through the tunnel. What the heck? Did he just initially go into the tunnel? Yes he did. We wait in wonder of what will happen next. A couple minutes later, an inhuman cry followed by imitations of Bruce Lee's voice was heard and this indicated that Dante nailed the gross bug. He returns with lots of red orbs in his pockets (does he even have any pockets?) "Damn I did it! Now I'm beginning to like Special Edition! Thank you CapCom guy!" Dante ran off to the next stage, not realizing a few red orbs falling out of his pockets. (Oh well.)

(Top of Temen-ni-gru)

"Oh shitty fuck!" Arkham screamed which caused Vergil to snap out of his day-dreaming of becoming Nelo Angelo.

_(Day Dream: When they were six year old in the sand box)_

Dante: When I grow up Verge, I'm going to be a superhero and build my own shop complete with a parking lot

Vergil: That's stupid, when I grow up; I'm going to attain our father's power and be Nelo Angelo

Dante: What's that?

Vergil: A bad guy that I immediately created the moment you made your pointless speech of wanting to save the world by building parking lots

Dante: But I am serious Vergil, I like parking lots alot

Vergil: Whatever, besides, my goal is attainable, realistic, very complicated, and way better than yours will ever be

Dante: That's not true! (Trying to hold back tears)

Vergil: Quit that blubbering…it makes you look weak

Dante: I'm telling mommy

Vergil: If you tell her right now. I will smash your sandcastle

Dante: No please don't big bwather!

Vergil: Are you gonna cry?

Dante: Nope, but I guess your goal is cool because whatever happens in the future, we will always be together…right Verge?

Vergil: Nah…I don't think so

Dante: Do you hate me?

Vergil: Yes you buffoon, I have always hated you since the day my embryo split into two,

inside mother's womb

Dante: What's that?

Vergil: Something you wouldn't understand

Dante: And what do you mean 'your' embryo?

Vergil: Stupid, the other part of me became you!

Dante: Ahhhh! I'm a part of Vergil! Noooo!

Vergil: We're identical twins you twit

Dante: Oh my Gosh, my wittle cranium cannot process your complicated words for I am only six years old and my brain functions at a normal age. While yours is as tedious as that of a college professor…of course I know what a womb is and I do know how twins are created.

Vergil: I should have strangled you with the umbilical cord and left you to die

Dante: MOM! VERGIL WANTS ME DEAD!

Vergil: Hush down or I'll kill your sand castle

Dante: Stop being a meanie. Why don't we just work together in the future

Vergil: Shut up! Since you had self-proclaimed to save these lowly humans and construct parking lots, I have decided to plot against you!

Dante: But mum's a human too

Vergil: Well she doesn't count because she's going to be with me when I obtain Nelo Angelo

Dante: Nuh-uh mum's going to live with me

Vergil: I won't let my mother live on a parking lot!

Dante: She's not! I'm going to build a huge sandcastle for her to live in

Vergil: Whatever

Dante: Mommies don't like bad boys who hurt their little brothers

Vergil: Mother loves me more

Dante: Nuh-uh, mum loves me most

Vergil: No!

(This is the part where Vergil's mind was distracted by Arkham)

"Oh shitty fuck!"

(End of flashback)

"What the hell is your problem Arkham?" Vergil snapped out of his long daydream and yelled.

"Nothing…I was just reading and uh…I bit my tongue that's all."

"Hmph." Vergil frowned and return to looking down at the city. His eyes widened as he saw a small red motorcycle crashing out of the entrance.

"Looks like we have an uninvited guest…."

Arkham snorted, "Is that so?"

"A human….a woman…she entered and came back out again." Vergil observed.

"Well then I'm afraid I must ask her to leave….actually I happen to be acquainted with that woman…" Arkham stood up and left the top of the tower.

"A snowstorm is approaching…." He muttered.

Vergil waited until he was gone….and then he grabbed out a Snickers bar and ate it. Chocolate was so good.

* * *

To be Continue………again at my useless attempts to make a story interesting

Sorry about the Cerberus battle….it didn't really work out because I had some more ideas. Review or flame if you like….bye!


End file.
